Cosa del Destino
by T.G.Kira
Summary: Los cambios asustan a Bella, y piensa que lo mejor es alejarse de lo que no conoce. Que tal si el destino lo tiene preparado lo que no esperaba. - One-shot TODOS HUMANOS. Regalo para Bekyabc2. Gracias


_Hola!!!!, aquí esta otro one shot. Es un regalo para __bekyabc2__, después de una sesión de levantar el ánimo, platicamos y me ayudo a sentirme mejor. Espero que te guste Becky .Muchas Gracias!!!!_

_COSA DEL DESTINO  
_

POV BELLA

Definitivamente estaba actuando como niña chiquita, pero realmente estaba aterrada de entrar a ese salón. No conocía a nadie, tenía miedo que nadie se acercara a mí. Si, era un miedo estúpido pero no lo podía evitar, estaba tan acostumbrada a trabajar junto a mis amigas Alice y Rosalie. Por cuestiones del azar, del destino, de la suerte o de lo que sea no quedamos en el mismo salón.

Quería irme a mi casa y esconderme en mi cuarto y no presentarme a esa estúpida clase. _No Isabella, valor. No eres una bebe_ – me reprendía mi mente, realmente quería ser valiente, entrar pero mi estomago se sentía realmente chistoso, como si hubiera un mar embravecido en él y sentía mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas por la desesperación.

Me quede a la puerta del salón por lo menos diez minutos, mire el reloj que estaba en la pared ya era la hora. Tome un sonoro respiro y atravesé la puerta.

Al entrar al salón note que eran mesas de dos personas. Genial- bufe para mí misma. Camine sin levantar la cabeza para ver a los desconocidos que ponían su atención en el bicho raro que caminaba entre ellos, rápidamente me senté en la última mesa rogando por quedarme sola. Definitivamente prefería trabajar sola a interactuar con extraños. Baje la cabeza recostándome en la mesa para evitar ver a las personas del salón.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando escuche la puerta del salón abrirse, rogué que fuera el profesor para poder terminar ese suplicio rápido, pero no era él.

Era un chico de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes, que sorpresivamente se dirigía hacia la mesa que yo ocupaba. Quise esconderme. Me costaba tanto interactuar con otro ser humano que, dios, prefería no hacerlo.

Por cosa del destino o lo que quieran se sentó junto a mí.

-Hola- saludo de manera cortes regalándome una gran sonrisa, como si de verdad se alegrara de verme. Raro. Inmediatamente mi mente intento procesar un saludo cortes pero mi mente y mi cuerpo no estaban del todo coordinados en ese momento así que solo atine a mover mi cabeza en forma de saludo.

_Estúpida, estúpida, saluda como las personas-_gritaba mi mente.

-Soy Edward Cullen, y tu eres?- pregunto de manera cortes. Me gustaría que dejara de hablarme porque sinceramente no podía contestarle me sentía tan nerviosa.

-Yo……Isabella-_tonta, tonta, tonta ni tu nombre puedes decir decentemente-_ otra vez mi mente ayudándome, que no se supondría que tendría que apoyarme?

-Isabella?-

-Pero prefiero Bella- solté de un solo golpe. Al menos pude decirle algo bien.

El no pudo seguir hablando por que entro el profesor.

-Muy bien clase, miren muy bien a su compañero de mesa. Porque con el trabajaran el resto del semestre.- me hundí en mi asiento. Si era difícil para mí hablar con un ser humano común como iba ser interactuar con un dios heleno. Porque eso era Edward Cullen. Era demasiado guapo para su bien o el mío. Y eso ayudaba en sobremanera a mi congelamiento mental.

-Saquen una hoja de papel para dictarles las preguntas del pre laboratorio.

¿Preguntas? Oh, Dios mío!!!! Va a hacer un examen!!!!

Desde cuando hacían exámenes para un laboratorio???

Quería desmayarme. Creo que hasta me puse pálida. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Dios santo!!!! Otra vez la desesperación me invadía.

-Te encuentras bien?- me pregunto Edward. No sé si se dio cuenta que era por mi cambio de color abrupto o porque estaba hiperventilando.

-Sinceramente, no. no sabía que haría un examen.- dije muy suavecito

-No leíste la practica?

-Mas o menos, pero no recuerdo nada. Dios!!!! , ni siquiera recuerdo mi nombre.- dije más para mí que para él.

Definitivamente la suerte, el destino o lo que sea me odiaban.

-Tranquila. No llores.

No, no, no. estaba llorando. Eso lo hacía más genial.

El profesor empezó a dictar las preguntas. Yo solo me limitaba a escribirlas.

Eran cinco estúpidas preguntas sobre el metabolismo de la bilirrubina. Pero el pánico había hecho que olvidara todo.

Cuando termino de dictar, todos comenzaron a contestarlas. Y yo estaba en blanco. Después de tres minutos, sentí que alguien halaba la página que tenia entre mis manos.

Cuando volví mi mirada vi a Edward extendiéndome una hoja con todas las respuestas del examen mientras el tomaba la que yo tenía en blanco. Empezó a contestarla tan rápido que realmente me sorprendió.

Luego me la volvió a pasar y tomaba la suya. Al parecer el profesor no se dio cuenta. Yo estaba realmente sorprendida. ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

Esa duda estuvo en mi cabeza durante los cinco minutos que faltaron del pequeño examen.

-Ok, entreguen el examen.

Entregue mi examen y me volví a mi asiento.

-Gracias Edward.- le dije. Realmente me había salvado.

-No hay problema. Realmente me asustaste creí que te ibas a desmayar.- dijo riéndose

-Casi- le conteste devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Realmente trabajar con él fue divertido. El era muy amable y atento, además de inteligente cuando terminamos, el profesor no dejo salir antes.

-Me ha gustado mucho trabajar contigo- me dijo mientras me acompañaba a la salida

-Sinceramente a mi también. Estaba aterrada de estar ahí sin conocer a nadie.- le confesé

-Porque?

-No soy muy buena socializando. Me da mucho pánico hablar con gente nueva.

-Te daba miedo hablarme?- pregunto de manera triste.

-No me mal entiendas. No eras tú, solo………. solo soy rara.- dije completamente apenada por mi comentario- y tu eres muy lindo- _genial, otra cosa como que te gusta_- y mi mente ataca de nuevo.

-Gracias. Entonces supongo que nos veremos más seguido.- dijo con su preciosa sonrisa

-Claro que sí. Entonces…………. nos vemos?

-SIp, nos vemos.-

Se quedo frente a mí como si se debatiera algo. No me di cuenta cuando se acerco a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós- dijo mientras se alejaba. Y yo, yo estaba en shock en medio del pasillo.

Quizás estar en esa clase no iba a ser tan terrible. Tal vez la suerte y el destino no me odiaban tanto como yo pensé.

Y así me fui con una gran sonrisa pintada en mi cara.

----------------------------------------

POV EDWARD

Llegue justo con el tiempo al laboratorio. Cuando entre me sentí aliviado que el profesor no hubiera llegado todavía.

Examine el salón para buscar un lugar para sentarme.

Y cuál fue la grata sorpresa de encontrarme con Bella. Solo ese apodo conocía de ella.

Ella era como mi amor platónico. La veía de lejos casi desde el semestre pasado, pero ella jamás me veía.

Decidí que hoy cambiara eso. Por cosa del destino ella estaba en la misma clase que yo y no lo iba a desaprovechar.

Me dirigí directo a la mesa en la que ella se encontraba. Me senté en la silla que estaba junto a ella.

-Hola- le dijo con toda la seguridad que pude reunir aunque realmente me moría de los nervios. Quería agradarle, quería que por lo menos me sonriera a mí. Antes la había visto sonreír a sus amigas, pero una sonrisa solo para mí la atesoraría más que cualquier piedra preciosa. Porque ella era más que cualquier joya.

Pero eso no ocurrió, ella solo movió su cabeza como saludo. Eso realmente me desilusiono.

-Soy Edward Cullen, y tu eres?- pregunte queriendo hacerla hablar, y al mismo tiempo obtener su nombre.

-Yo………… Isabella.-

-Isabella?- era un lindo nombre, no me había imaginado que ese fuera su nombre. ¿Porque le decían Bella?

-Pero prefiero Bella- dijo de repente. Eso contestaba mi pregunta.

No pude seguir preguntándole nada porque el profesor entro.

-Muy bien clase, miren muy bien a su compañero de mesa. Porque con el trabajaran el resto del semestre- eso haría este semestre el mejor, y esta clase mi favorita. Pero pude ver en los ojos de Bella un atisbo de incomodidad ante este anuncio. Eso me hizo sentir muy mal, pero intente enmascarar mi decepción.

-Saquen una hoja de papel para dictarles las preguntas del pre laboratorio.- mientras sacaba una hoja pude ver que Bella se quedo quieta de repente y empezó a respirar demasiado rápido como si tuviera un ataque de pánico. Mire su cara, y estaba completamente lívida. Que le habría pasado? Sera que se iba a desmayar? realmente me asuste.

-Te encuentras bien?- pregunte alarmado.

-Sinceramente, no. no sabía que haría un examen.-

-No leíste la practica?

-Mas o menos, pero no recuerdo nada. Dios!!!! , ni siquiera recuerdo mi nombre.- casi grito lo último. Realmente estaba entrando en pánico porque sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas. Pobrecita, de seguro nadie se digno a decirle que se hacen exámenes para estas cosas

-Tranquila. No llores.- dije pensando en cómo ayudarla.

El profesor dicto cinco preguntas. Las conteste lo más rápido que pude.

Y luego volví mi cabeza hacia Bella que tenia la vista perdida en dios sabrá que. Tome la pagina que tenía entre las manos y puse la mía en su lugar para que pareciera que tenía su hoja.

Llene su hoja intentando imitar su letra. Después de un rato se la volví a pasar y tome la mía.

Fue una suerte que el profesor no se diera cuenta, no quería reprobar el primer examen. Pero por Bella valía la pena el riesgo.

Cuando el profesor dio orden de entregar las hojas, ambos nos levantamos al mismo tiempo y las dejamos sobre el escritorio. Cuando volvimos a la mesa, ella me miro un rato.

-Gracias Edward.- dijo por fin después de un largo momento

-No hay problema. Realmente me asustaste creí que te ibas a desmayar.- le conteste riéndome, en ese momento era un poquito cómico, pero realmente me asuste.

-Casi- respondió con una hermosa sonrisa. Ahí estaba lo que yo deseaba. Una hermosa sonrisa de la hermosa chica que me deslumbraba.

Trabajamos muy bien juntos, me sentía muy cómodo y feliz con ella. Y ella parecía estar cómoda conmigo, a pesar del atropellado principio me sentía en mi lugar feliz.

Cuando terminamos el profesor nos dejo salir y caminamos juntos.

-Me ha gustado mucho trabajar contigo- le confesé mientras salíamos.

-Sinceramente a mi también. Estaba aterrada de estar ahí sin conocer a nadie.-

-Porque?

-No soy muy buena socializando. Me da mucho pánico hablar con gente nueva.

-Te daba miedo hablarme?- Me tenía miedo?

-No me mal entiendas. No eras tú, solo………. solo soy rara y tu eres muy lindo- me sentí muy feliz ante su comentario.

-Gracias. Entonces supongo que nos veremos más seguido.- dije realmente feliz ante la perspectiva de estar con ella tan seguido y disfrutar de su compañía.

-Claro que sí. Entonces…………. nos vemos?

-SIp, nos vemos.-

Me quede delante de ella como un estúpido. Quería hacer algo pero no sabía cómo se lo tomaría ella.

Después de un momento que en mi mente duro siglos me aventura a hacerlo. Me acerque a ella y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós- dije mientras me alejaba. No quería que viera que me había sonrojado. Mis labios sentía un leve cosquilleo por haberla besado, aunque hubiera sido un inocente beso en la mejilla era algo.

Y si el destino me seguía apoyando como había pasado el día de hoy. Tal vez podría ganarme el corazón de esa hermosa y tierna joven que me había cautivado con una simple sonrisa.

Eso sí que era cosa del destino.

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Fue un momento de inspiración y decidí dedicarlo a mi amiga Becky. Muchas Gracias Becky por escucharme. _

_Si les gusto déjenme un review, y eso me hará más feliz todavía._

_Gracias._


End file.
